ilvermorny_school_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorting:Artemis Arrosire
Multiple Choice Quiz 1) Would you rather: : A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle MIGHT only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up. ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. : Artemis Arrosire, Greek-Italian no-maj born witch, was born in Bassano del Grappa, Italy, to an Italian father and Greek mother. ( To the mythological mind, she is the perfect portmanteau of Greco-Roman, especially given that her middle name is Diana. Placing the two goddesses of the hunt alongside each other in their daughter's name was Gianluca's idea. ) She was to have five siblings. One twin brother, fittingly named Apollo. Four younger, named Francesca, Marco, Pierre, and Ignazio, would follow her in sparse intervals. From the very beginning she was inclined to the dramatic arts, enrolled in drama classes she would show far more commitment to than most subjects of her early education. Which, given mother Anthea's actress background, wasn't entirely surprising. : What was ''surprising is finding out that your twin children, and those thereafter, possessed 'magic. You see, both Anthea and Gianluca were Muggles, or No-Majs, as they are called stateside, so you can imagine (due to the International Statute of Secrecy) that finding out of the existence of the wizarding world both within and beyond their own would be a considerable shock. Artemis and Apollo, however, took to the whole thing like ducks to water. This whole fact of Artemis' magic was revealed due to a small, but very ''real dragon being exchanged for one of the cooking pots. Nowadays, Artemis has accepted this was an accidental non-verbal casting of Draconifors, and it's one of the spells she actually put the effort in to learn and takes great joy in casting. Unfortunately, she couldn't do it again at the time, much to her chagrin. Magic was mostly taken out of her life until the time came to get her supplies, and then subsequently begin to attend Ilvermorny. : In the Sorting Ceremony, she was chosen by ____ House, which she would join the ranks of and take great pride in. Still does, perhaps to an inordinate level. In the wand hall, she was rather emphatically chosen by a sycamore wand (in the same fashion as her first sign of magic, although this time the object that fell victim was a goblet that held pumpkin juice.) During her tenure, she would refrain from playing Quodpot, because ironically for someone so dramatic herself, she did not enjoy her first experience of a Quod exploding on her. However, she would take great interests in Healing, Care of Magical Creatures, and Charms. (And, of course, as previously touched on, the specific spell Draconifors.) Many careers have been posited to her. She's been told she could be a Healer, or a Zoologist in animals either No-Maj or magical. However, nothing has been able to steer her away from her dream of being just like her mother. She wants to be an actress and little else will do, although she would also settle for being a musician or an artist. Really, Artemis is all about living with the flow, and having a good time, so right now – the last year of her Ilvermorny education is all that matters. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. : Artemis Arrossire is as much of an artisan as her name might suggest. Also, notably, she is just ''as European as her name might imply – Artemis, the Greek goddess of the hunt, combined with ''Arrosire, which in Italian means 'to go pink', or to blush – and thus, despite living in America for some time, she is still perplexed by some of the American ways. A hopeless romantic, the young woman is deeply interested in literature and drama and is, somehow, despite reading all of Shakespeare's doom-and-gloom plays, the resident optimist of any room she enters. (Her favourite play is Coriolanus, in case you were wondering. Interestingly for a hopeless romantic, Romeo and Juliet ''doesn't do anything for her. Something about all the death just ''does ruin the romance, there.) She's quick to volunteer as an ear to listen to or a shoulder to cry on, and if she wasn't so dramatic, and if she didn't have her sights set on a career in the artistic industry, she might've made a good counsellor. ('' She couldn't afford WADA admission. Yes, the news was devastating. And, being as overdramatic as she is, she didn't come out of her room for days. ) : : ''If only she put as much effort into academia as she did into her extracurriculars is a comment often made by those who teach her. Except for Healing, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms, she's not exactly great with her wand and magic work. So, instead, she throws her life into entertaining people and helping them, too. She's the first in the door for anything pride-related, unfailingly, and will always put herself out to help others organise a party. (She may be a passable witch but she's one ''hell ''of a party planner. One of the reasons she might be lacking in magical prowess is her procrastination, which is not exhibited in matters of planning parties.) However, her instinct for helping people is perhaps too pure, because she will always put them before herself. This can result in her...being a ''bit ''of a pushover. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? : Artemis is no-maj born. At first, this was very influential upon her as a young witch; she often felt outcast from her peers simply because she was unaware of a great many things regarding magical society. However, over time, she has become more and more aware of how little standing blood status has in American magical society (finding out this was a stark contrast to European greatly ''diminished her desire to return to Italy) and now, she barely feels the difference. 4) In which grade is your character? : Artemis is in the '''twelfth '''grade. 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! : ArtemisWB.jpg Artemis8.jpg Artemis6.jpg Artemis3.jpg Artemis' FC is '''Jessie Paege'. 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) : I have three characters, one of whom is exotic. Artemis is not '''exotic. ---- ''Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? : Artemis' wand is made of sycamore and kneazle whisker '''and is '''thirteen inches long. : Sycamore wands are for questors, eager for new experience, and young Artemis is hardly perturbed by change. Like most prospective sycamore owners, she is curious, and has a vitality to her that can scarcely be matched by anyone she encounters. Her hair merely foreshadows her vibrance and proclivity for the dramatic. As for the kneazle whisker, it's often said that she's cat-like in the way she always seems to hit the ground running with a smile, though in reality it may have more to do with her mischievous temperament than the former. 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What is your character's patronus? Why? : Artemis' patronus is a Nebelung Cat. Perhaps the rarity of the species has a connection to how dearly she holds her own uniqueness to her heart, or, perhaps, it's once again the mischief that resembles that of a feline shining through. (Also, she just loves ''cats, but somehow she doubts that had much bearing on her patronus form. Her own cat, named Brunhild after the Icelandic queen and warrior, is a Nebelung.) 3) If they were able to determine their future, what would they want it to look like? : If Artemis were able to dictate her own future, she'd likely be '''famous' – maybe a model, or an actress, or something ''that offers her the glamorous lifestyle she craves. She'd have dyed her hair every colour under the sun by then, have found a '''wife '''that makes her happy, and settled down in a fancy place by the sea in California. She doesn't know why, it's just always California. Her family would come around for each and every Christmas and maybe one day, she'd adopt a child and make her own little family, too. 4) Where does your character's strengths lie as a human being? What are their biggest faults? : '''STRENGTHS' #'Good at listening'. #'Talented at healing magic'. #'Excellent at the arts'. : WEAKNESSES #'A bit of a pushover'. #'Occasionally overdramatic'. #'Procrastinator supreme, at least about educational matters'. Category:Sorted